Known systems that control braking devices on cycles generally have two jaws that are forced by traction, by means of a lever system, to grip the suitable metal part of the spoke wheel by means of friction between the two braking terminals made of rubbery material. The two braking terminals are generally activated manually by two levers placed at the ends of the handlebar. The two levers are independent of each other and activate a respective flexible metal cable transmitting the movement to the respective_sets of jaws.
Such devices, regardless of their manufacturing quality, have the typical drawbacks of their double configuration: more pieces, more weight, more difficulty in their assembly and adjustment, as well as more difficulty keeping them in the best condition of efficiency and consequent safety. In addition, their traditional shape, even if aesthetically and ergonomically updated during time, makes their components possibly dangerous for the safety of the rider in the case of accidental spills because of their prominent ends. Another relevant drawback in the current systems is typical of their common shape, which makes their use ergonomically uncomfortable, usually giving the hand an unnatural hold, with the ring and little fingers often left out from the braking action because these are too far from the lever.
A further drawback is the independence of the two braking actions, front and/or back, which involves the difficulty, in the case of sudden necessity of braking, to keep control of the vehicle, since the action must be distributed on two brakes. Such an action is not always easy to be carried out by anyone in certain moments of danger: as a matter of fact, by acting only on the brake, either front or back, the rider runs the risk of becoming unstable. Said drawback is very important when the rider has a temporary or permanent handicap at one hand and cannot safely use the vehicle.